ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DuckTales: Timechase!
DuckTales: Timechase! ''is a spin-off miniseries of DuckTales. Synopsis When Dewey enters an alternate timeline where everything is different, he must find a way out. Cast Main Cast *Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck - He is the only character to remain the same. When he was in the other world, he noticed the world is strange *Paget Brewster - Della Duck - She is the alternate Della Duck who takes Scrooge's place in order to keep the family tradition alive. She was never lost in space, but instead, Scrooge was the one who got lost in space. *Danny Pudi - Huey Duck - He is the alternate Huey Duck who is aloof and not smart but average. *Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck - He is the alternate Louie Duck who has changed into being an intern for Mark Beaks. *Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack - She is the alternate Webby Vanderquack who has never been a big fan of adventure and hates Donald due to his insanity and horror. *Toks Olagundoye - Bentina Beakley - She is the alternate Bentina Beakley who is a frightening figure instead of being a spy. It was due to her being a total coward. *Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack - He is the alternate Launchpad McQuack who hasn’t really changed except for being competent at his job. *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck - He is the alternate Donald Duck who went insane and turned into like the original Magica De Spell after Scrooge was struck by a lightning bolt and got stranded in space. He was never an uncle, but a crazy maniac to the kids. *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck - He is the alternate Scrooge McDuck who went "missing" after he was struck by a lightning bolt and got stranded in space. He appears at the end of Alternatively Trapped!, where he heard the triplets voices and is unable to contact Earth. His (Alternate version) first quote at the end of Alternatively Trapped! is "Boys?". *Catherine Tate - Magica De Spell/Le Strange - She is the alternate Magica De Spell who has been working for Della due to her change of heart. She was never evil but was instead a friendly maid that is working for Scrooge McDuck. Supporting Cast * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose - He is the alternate Gyro Gearloose who isn’t an inventor but a calm author. He is married to Gwen Windquack. * Pete Browngardt - Pat Quackery - A friendly farmer * Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fenton Crackshell - * Josh Brener - Mark Beaks * Allison Janney - Goldie O' Gilt - She is the alternate Goldie O' Gilt who was arrested Guest Stars * Felix Kjellberg - Klock Tinkleston/The Great Time Master - He is a time traveler who tries to stop Dewey from jacking the time bubble. * Taran Killam - Joe Hartquack - * Courteney Cox - Clarissa Duckson - * Dan Middleton - Dan Glimduck - One of the many villains who aim to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, he never got arrested by Scrooge due to him being lost in space. * Will Ryan (DAGames) - Bendy Beaver - One of the many villains who aim to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, Bendy was never destroyed by a piece of the roof when trying to kill Huey and Louie. * Seán McLoughlin - Marty Chingwing - One of the many villains who aim to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, he was never a millionaire but a crazy leprechaun who wants gold * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. In this alternate timeline, she never committed suicide and became Gyro's wife. * Mark Fischbach - Walt Candsey - One of the many villains who aim to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, he is a candy king * Lindsay Jones - Candy - One of the many villains who aim to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. * Toby Turner - Vermon Deathduck - One of the many villains * Rebecca Parham - Kathleen Dingo - One of the many villains who aim to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, she is still aloof but now she is extremely wealthy. * James Rallison - Mark Dingo - * Matthew Patrick - Dr. Frankenollie - One of he * Jaiden Dittfach - Shirley Gatequack - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. In this alternate timeline, she was never a rich heiress and never looked like Webby. * Brock Baker - Sam Shiverbill - One of the many villains who aim to prevent * Kristen Schaal - Abby West - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. Episodes #Alternatively Trapped! #The Mystery Of Scrooge McDuck #Missing Pieces #Dark Times At Duckburg #Meet Magica... Le Strange?! #Hurricane In Time #Here In, Alternative Universe #Once Upon A Story #The Grand Battle! Trivia *This is the first DuckTales miniseries. *This is the second series to get miniseries including Mickey Mouse. *This episode returns numerous characters. *This is the second time that they used special graphics. The first time is the Promos *DuckTales: Timechase!/Promos *DuckTales: Timechase!/Trailer Quotes Alternatively Trapped! * '''Dewey: Your wife is Gwen Windquack? * Gyro: Uh, yeah. * Dewey: '''Isn't she dead? * '''Gyro: '''What do you mean dead? She is perfectly fine. * '''Dewey: '''Well, she died when she was about 14 years old. * '''Gyro: '''But, she didn't. * '''Dewey: '''Aren't you an inventor? * '''Gyro: I don’t do science anymore, but I think you are from a parallel universe. * Dewey: '''How did you know? * '''Gyro: You don’t act like my world’s Dewey. * Dewey: '''Oh. ----(Donald walked up to Dewey) * '''Donald: So, Dewey, since you '''''were my nephew, The Mystery Of Scrooge McDuck * Missing Pieces * Dark Times At Duckburg TBD Meet Magica... Le Strange?! TBD Hurricane In Time TBD Here In, Alternative Universe TBD Once Upon A Story * Della: '''(in a flashback) What are you doing? * '''Scrooge: I’m sorry, Della, but I have to do it. * Della: '''You could let me do this- * '''Scrooge: '''No, lass. I got to do it. * '''Della: (sighs) Okay then... (Later, as Della was looking, Donald came.) * Donald: Della? * Della: Donald, I thought you were taking the eggs with you. * Donald: '''I've changed my mind about taking the eggs- (The alarm sounded when Scrooge was struck by a lightning bolt. Donald and Della heard it and saw it.) * '''Della: Oh no... What have I done?! (Presses the buttons) Come on, come on! (Fails and sees that Scrooge is gone.) No. No. NO! (Starts crying softly) (Donald saw it as well and drops down on his knees. Then, he suddenly starts laughing. His laughing went into a maniac laughing. The scene zooms out as Donald continues laughing while Della continues crying. The flashback ends.) The Grand Battle! * Dr. Frankenollie: I’m sorry Dewey, we can’t allow you to leave. * Marty: He’s right, lad. We need this world. And we need you to not interfere with our plan. * Kathleen: (Sighs) Let's Just Fight Him. Dumb boys can’t listen. (The song, We Won’t Let You Win plays) * Daniel: Looks like a little twitch * Walt: Who is a bit of a snitch! * Marty: 'And it’s time for a big switch! *'Kathleen: With everything's perfect so let’s cheat! *'Candy:' And let’s get everything sweet! * Bendy: Startup the band again! * Mark Dingo: With this life, we are totally loving it! * Kathleen: Oh shut up, you stupid idiot! (Kathleen slaps him as the others continue singing) * Daniel: We won’t let you win. * Sam: Or else we would begin, * Vermon: It’s time to get * Category:DuckTales Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Mini-Series